1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to organosilicon compounds wherein cationic quat groups and polyether groups are attached to a siloxane body via an amino or ammonium group, and to processes for preparing them.
2. Background Art
Ternary polysiloxane systems consisting of polysiloxane units, polyether groups and cationic quat groups are of particular interest for use as textile softeners. However, the syntheses described are exclusively very time-intensive, multi-step processes, since the reactants used are often not available in industry and have to be explicitly prepared. The associated poor space-time yields render existing synthetic processes uneconomical and impracticable.
Known ternary polysiloxane systems of the kind mentioned above can be divided into 4 different classes: A) strictly comb type modified siloxane polymers wherein a polyether group acts as a linking member between the siloxane scaffold and the cationic quat group, or vice versa, i.e., wherein the cationic quat group acts as a linking member between the siloxane scaffold and the polyether group, are described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,675; B) linear siloxane copolymers having terminal cationic quat groups and polyether groups, wherein the polyether group may also be a linking member to a further siloxane block having a terminal quat group, are described for example in EP 1000959 A; C) polymers wherein the cationic quat groups constitute a bridging element between 2 siloxane blocks of the polymer, wherein additional polyether groups may be present as 2-valent linking members in the polymer main chain, or the siloxane scaffold or the cationic quat group is comb type polyether-modified, are described for example in WO 02/10257 A1; D) polysiloxanes which have been terminally and/or laterally modified with mutually independent polyether groups and cationic quat groups are described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,256 A.